Golden Age Doting Baron
Personality Tries his very best to appear stern, but can’t keep it up to save his life. Doting father & husband, takes his hero work extremely seriously, involved in numerous outreach programs and often keeps in contact with people he’s saved. History Worked closely with Masaru’s father, though he refused to join the task force to stop him. He took a long break from heroism following this, finally resurfacing to “have another crack at breaking the top ten.” He actually just needs the money. Baron took up a part time job as a History teacher in order to earn some extra money, but usually he just lets the students spar with his soldiers mid-lecture. Quick to blame himself, and often has sudden bursts of anger when he fails to save someone. He took anger management in his earlier days: it helped, but his temper is still there. It was later revealed in #deadwater_asylum that Alistair was the one to hang Orion's father in prison, in an effort to prevent another rampage. This incident lead Alistair to have a nervous breakdown, and he has suffered from clinical depression since. Resources Child support, hero work, part-time work. Equipment/Weaponry Swordcane, Dragon's mark (nullifies up to 500°C), Dragon's wrath (500°C flamethrower in a 3m cone) Specializations Fencing Versatility First aid, decent strategist Quirk Regiment Baron is able to summon spectral soldiers, drawing from a pool of 100 men. Each soldier has a durability of 5kN and a punch strength of 5kN before its equipment is taken into consideration. Soldiers come equipped with either swords, pikes or longbows. Baron can choose to summon these weapons individually, and are as durable as their physical counterparts. Soldiers take 1 second to be summoned, and are extremely vulnerable during this period. Up to 5 can be summoned at a time. Baron can only summon another soldier within 2m of himself or another soldier within eyesight, and they can only move 50m from him. Summoning one or two is little effort, but anything above that requires serious concentration; making reinforcement very difficult during an intense firefight. Weaker soldiers act autonomously, but can follow simple orders. Higher quality soldiers can follow more complex commands, and higher still Baron can puppet directly, though he is useless at multitasking, so usually it only works for one or two troops. No guns, no cannons. He's quite touchy about this, probably because he's grumpy he can't actually do it. After using his quirk to its max (100 troops) he has to cool down for at least 10 minutes to be able to use 30 men again, and 30 minutes to be able to use the maximum again. Infantry 5kN durability, and a punch strength of 5kN. Capable of using swords, pikes and longbows. Cavalry Mounted on horses that travel up to 40km/h, and wielding lances and sabres, Baron can have a maximum of 20 of these active at a time. Knights As durable and skilled as actual knights. These cannot move more than 5m away from him, however, since they require so much power to maintain. 20kN armour, chinks in the visor, armpits, neck and backs of knees. 10kN cutting power with one hand. Equipped with swords and greatshields, and 4 can be active at a time. Paladin By layering summoned soldiers atop his own body, Baron gains massively boosted strength and defence; spectral armour manifesting around him. Current maximum soldiers he can use for this is 6. Rewards him with 7x human strength, and extra armour (35kN) for 6 turns. 7x human strength requires extremely strong bones and muscles to avoid damage. Baron has neither. Current limit is two attacks with each limb. After two attacks connect, the armour on that limb shatters. Spectral chainmail persists for 3 turns on the armourless limbs providing 5kN of protection, unless Paladin mode finishes sooner.Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:All Characters